


Let's Have Dinner

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For 3 separate prompts: "holiday", "kiss", and "be careful"*The holiday is a real thing, I didn't make it up





	Let's Have Dinner

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Be careful!” Thomas warned as Alex scooped a sauteeing shrimp out of the sizzling skillet.

“Hot, hot, hot!!” Alex stammered her tongue burning as she placed the shrimp in her mouth. She hurried quickly to the fridge to get a cold drink. 

“You literally took it out of a pan that was _sizzling_,” Thomas stated not sure what she expected.

“Yeah, but I blew on it first,” Alex offered with a reluctant shrug. “And in my defense, it smells _really_ amazing in here. How could anyone possibly resist it?”

“That’s not much of a defense,” Thomas interjected. 

“Model, actor, director, writer, professor, chef and now attorney?” Alex teased. “What is all this anyway?”

“Apparently November 1st is ‘National Men Make Dinner Day’,” Thomas explained as he turned his attention back to the numerous pots and pans on the stove and in the oven, checking each dish carefully. “I know how you enjoy your random holidays’ calendar. I couldn’t miss the opportunity to help you properly celebrate such a special day.”

Alex hopped up on the counter near the stove. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Luck had nothing to do with it.” Thomas stirred a pot of sauce on the stove, taking a spoonful out and waiting an appropriate amount of time for it to cool before sampling it. “It was _chance_ that my potential lead chose that club, stood me up, and then on my way out we ran into each other. There are a number of different scenarios that could have transpired. That was just one eventuality.” 

“Luck and chance are kind of two sides of the same coin. It’s how we view them that makes the difference,” Alex smiled thinking back to that first night they went out for drinks. “Luck, chance, fate, fortune, whatever you want to call it… they all brought us _here_.”

“And there is nowhere else I would rather be than _here_,” Thomas offered, his lips turning up in the corners, as he added a pinch more seasoning to one of the pots.

“Me too,” Alex smiled momentarily before turning to a pout. “My tongue still hurts… kiss it?”

“You are impossible,” Thomas complained despite already moving in her direction. 

“In the words of the great Audrey Hepburn, ‘nothing is impossible, the word itself says ‘I’m possible’,” Alex wrapped her arms around Thomas’s neck. “Thank you for doing all of this for me. I love you!”

“And, I love you, my beautiful Alex,” Thomas pressed his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly. Alex parted her lips, allowing his tongue in her mouth. She returned the favor kissing him deeply. Her tongue felt much better suddenly. 

Reluctantly, Thomas pulled away after a few minutes. He placed one more quick kiss on Alex’s soft lips before returning to tending to his dinner prep.


End file.
